


Future Developments

by raininshadows



Category: Exalted
Genre: First Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: Two young Sidereals converse over lunch.





	Future Developments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palmedfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmedfire/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! I hope you like this fic!

“What do you think Creation is going to be like in a thousand years?” Lirtu asked, leaning against a low wall. 

Gurayin shrugged. She was sitting on that same wall, leaving her a few inches taller than him for the moment. “Dunno. Probably bigger and more impressive. Did you hear about the plans for Northern expansion?” She took another bite of her lunch. 

“No,” Lirtu said, looking interested. He’d finished eating a few minutes ago. “What are they going to be doing? Another Saigoth?”

“Well, there’s only so much they can replicate Saigoth when they’re working with land instead of water,” Gurayin said. “But that’s the basic idea, yeah. Another geomantically perfect space. I hear they’re planning on doing a circle of hollow mountains around a central valley, like a whole ring of Merus.” 

Lirtu nodded. “What would they do with the insides? Are they planning on letting mortals live in them?”

Gurayin swallowed. “No, I don’t think so. I heard a Twilight talk about using one of them as a lab, though. It’d be very safe in there. You’d never need to worry about an experiment breaking loose.” 

“That’d be really cool,” Lirtu said, grinning. “I wonder if we’ll be old enough to help by then.” 

“You’re not going to be able to help with anything if you don’t get back to your lessons,” a voice said unexpectedly from behind them. 

Gurayin squeaked and nearly fell off the wall. “Sifu! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s all right,” Silvia, her teacher, said. “I gave you half an hour; you still have a few minutes. Lirtu, though — Hethet was looking for you. I told her you were probably with Gurayin and I’d find both of you for her.” 

“Thank you,” Lirtu said. He bowed quickly to Silvia, and began walking at an almost indecorous speed towards the Sidereal Dome.


End file.
